Power Rangers: Wild Times
by QuantumRedJohnson05
Summary: Eric Myers and Taylor Earhardt are finally engaged. But the wedding may never happen because eight villains have united to create a new army. It will take the combined powers of Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder in this ultimate teamup
1. Chapter 1: The Break In

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Break-In **

It has been another successful day at Bio-Lab in Silver Hills, Nevada. In the adjacent Silver Guardians Headquarters, Commander Eric Myers shut down his computer, turned off the light's in his office, and went down to the parking lot where his friend and co-commander Wesley Collins was waiting in his black convertible. "You were talking to her again weren't you?" said Wes with a sly look as Eric got into the car. "What are you talking about," grunted Eric. "Who else, Taylor?" said Wes, "you've been spending basically all your free time at work talking to her." Eric sighed, "Is it really that noticeable?" "Uh yeah, whenever someone even mentions her name you become even more of a hardass," said Wes, quickly checking the lot and pulling out. As they drove on the speedway neither of them said anything to each other. All this time Eric just sat there and tried to hold his feelings in like he always did. Wes knew that Eric didn't have an easy life. They had met through school when they were fifteen, and from the way Eric acted, he obviously didn't have a good childhood. So he developed a tough persona and never let anyone get close to him. That is until he met Taylor Earhardt. 

Wes and Eric were once part of a team called the Time Force Power Rangers. Their mission was to track down and capture any mutants who escaped from the future and were running amok in Silver Hills. At first Eric wanted to prove that he could succeed on his own by gaining control of the Quantum Morpher and the powerful Quantasaurus Rex. After the mutants were all put away Wes was offered a position as Commander of the Silver Guardians. He accepted but on one condition. Eric would be his Co-Commander. Eric agreed and the two friends were united once again. They were once again called into action when, in a nearby city called Turtle Cove, three creatures with mutant DNA were found. With the help of the Wild Force Power Rangers and a reformed criminal, they were able to defeat the creatures. During their celebration picnic, both Eric and Taylor got to know each other a little better. A few months later, Eric was able to see Taylor again when he, Wes, and Cole teamed up with seven other Red Rangers to take on the remains of the evil Machine Empire. After the mission, Eric and Wes drove Cole back to Turtle Cove so that they could visit their fellow rangers. After some convincing from Wes and the other rangers Eric asked Taylor if she would come and live with him in Silver Hills when she was done being a ranger. Taylor instantly said yes, and a few months later, he found her standing on his front doorstep one night when he got home from work. Once he got out of the car, she quickly ran to him, wrapped her arms around him, and said that she missed him.

"I just had to give her that ticket," mumbled Eric, "smooth Eric really smooth." Hey, you did what you had to do," Wes reminded him, "It's our job." "Yeah you're right," said Eric. "So when are you gonna ask her?" asked Wes. Eric gave him a confused look. "Ask her to marry you," said Wes. "Ask her to what?" said Eric shaking his head in disbelief. "You heard me," Wes said in a stern voice. "That's none of your business Collins!" snapped Eric. "Ok, Ok, relax," said Wes, trying to prevent an argument, "But you have to think about it. Both of you are perfect for each other. And she did show up on your doorstep after the Orgs were defeated." Eric sighed and thought, 'He's right, she did decide to be with me when she was finished.' Just then Eric's office cell phone rang. "Myers here," answered Eric, "What?! ... When? ... We'll be there right away." "Turn around," he quickly told Wes while snapping his phone shut. "What? Why?" said Wes with a concerned look. "There's been a break-in at the lab," said Eric.

Wes did a quick U-turn and sped back to Bio-Lab. On their way Wes had only one thing on his mind, how much his dad was gonna be pissed when he found out that there was a break-in. A few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot again and running inside. They quickly darted into the security room where another guardian was waiting for them. "Lt. Tate, what happened?" barked Eric. "We had a break-in in Sector 8" said Tate nervously. "Sector 8, the Synth Lab?" said Wes with a worried look, "Did you get any footage of who it was." "Yes we did," said Tate playing the footage, "It was a weird creature of some kind, but he vanished right away." "Dammit," Eric shouted while pounding on the desk, "whoever it was, it looks like they got away with something." Wes, takes a closer look at the screen, "Oh no, the new synthesizing agent is gone." "You're dad's gonna be pissed," said Eric. After quickly inspecting the lab, Wes and Eric were on their way out the door again and heading home.

The ride home was very quiet, that is until Eric broke the silence. "Any news on Jen?" he asked Wes. "No," said Wes, with a sad look, "She wouldn't even tell me where she was going." Wes' girlfriend Jen Scotts was from the year 3000. She and three other friends went back through time to chase the mutant villain Ransik and recapture the mutant criminals that he was setting loose. Before she headed back to the future, Jen expressed her feelings for Wes and he did the same. Both of them hoped that they would see each other again. That happened a year later when Jen, joined Wes and Eric when they battled the Mutorgs. That time, when the other three rangers headed back to the future, Jen stayed behind saying that her destiny was to stay with Wes. "I'm sure she's ok," said Eric trying to comfort his partner, "She's the only other girl that I know besides Alyssa and Taylor who can take care of herself." "You're right," said Wes, feeling a lot better as they continued their ride home.

Taylor was starting to get worried. 'Where is he?' she asked herself, 'He's never this late.' Every now and then she would look out the window hoping to see Eric walking up the driveway. Even though it took some convincing from both Wes and Jen, Taylor was happier then ever when Eric asked her if she would move into his house in Silver Hills. 'He's fine,' she said to herself, 'He's probably on his way home with Wes.' It was Taylor who had convinced Eric to start riding to and from work with Wes. She felt that he needed to have a friend.

Just then she saw headlights and heard a car door slam. She quickly rushed to the door as it opened. "What took you so long?" she said throwing her arms around Eric, "You said that you would be home an hour ago." "Hey, hey, take it easy," he said giving her a quick kiss, "There was a break-in at the lab." "Geez, is everything ok?" Taylor asked with a concerned look. "A chemical was stolen," said Eric, as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of the pizza that Taylor had ordered for them. "I made sure that they got the order right this time," said Taylor, as she walked over to him and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Thanks," said Eric. Just then he noticed the box next to the pizza. "What's that?" he asked. "It's nothing," said Taylor with a teasing smile. "Nothing huh," said Eric with a suspicious look. He quickly tickled her back causing her to let go of the box. He quickly grabbed it and looked at it. "Rush Hour 2 huh?" he asked with a sly grin. "You are such a sneak!" said Taylor slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I thought that we could watch it tomorrow," said Taylor, "and don't tell me that you forgot what tomorrow is." "No, I didn't, tomorrow it will be 2 years since I gave you that damn ticket when we first met," said Eric, "and besides why don't we watch the movie tonight. I already have something planned for us tomorrow." "Oh really, like what?" asked Taylor, crossing her arms. "I'll tell you in the morning," he said, both of them finishing the pizza. They cleaned up and then headed over to the couch to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie, Taylor laid her head against Eric and was soon fast asleep.

" Taylor, wake up," said Eric, waking his girlfriend, "The movie is over." "Already?" asked Taylor slowly sat up and let out a big yawn. "You fell asleep halfway through it," said Eric as he quickly turned off the TV. He helped his sleepy girlfriend to her feet and they went into the bedroom where they showered, got changed, and climbed into bed. "Good night," they whispered to each other. They shared a quick kiss and soon were fast asleep.

* * *

_Next chapter: Seven villains meet together on the remote planet of Onyx. But who gathered them there and for what reason? Who is spying on them in the shadows? And what happened to the stolen synthesizing agent? Find out in "The Master of Time."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Master of Time

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 2**

**The Master of Time**

On the dark remote planet Onyx, seven villains named Gluto, Jindrax, Toxica, Lothor, Choobo, Zeltrax, and Elsa argue over who is the biggest baddie of all. "I say it's me," boasts Gluto, "I helped Ransik with the biggest break-out in history, but now that he has been reformed I can take his place as the greatest villain." "Oh please, no one is greater that the Master of Blades" scoffed Jindrax, turning to the others and pointing to himself. Toxica joined her partner by adding; "Besides we heard that Fat Frog here froze himself because he was afraid of fighting." The other villains instantly roared with laughter at the pudgy mutant. "Master of Blades weren't you always beaten by that fiery blonde? And Toxica, weren't you always beaten by that pretty white ranger?" asked Lothor. "He is the Ninja Master," said Choobo, while Lothor did a few quick chops. "Yet, you were beaten by a bunch of students," said Zeltrax with his deep inhuman voice. "Zeltrax is the only one who can stand toe to toe with Tommy Oliver," said Elsa. "Yet you two can't even beat him, and his four kids," chuckled Gluto, "Cyborgs have no place being villains." They begin to argue again and are about to battle it out when another villain suddenly appears. His body was as dark as the planet itself and looked as if he was made of a large plume of smoke that was frozen solid. He was covered with clocks and embedded in the place of his right eye was a golden stopwatch.

The group of four instantly went silent at the arrival of the dark being. They all gasped "Impossible", "Unbelievable", "It can't be", "I thought he was just a myth", "Chronozec, the Master of Time!" "I see you all managed to get here," said Chronozec in a deep raspy voice, "I assume that no one followed you here." "W-What do you want with us?" asked Gluto. "I want to help you eliminate your enemies," said Chronozec. "And how do you expect to do that?" asked Jindrax. "With this," said Chronozec, holding up a container of a blue glowing substance. "Slime, you expect to defeat the rangers with slime!?" asked Lothor with an oblivious look. "This is not just any ordinary slime," said Chronozec, with an icy tone, "It's a powerful synthesizing agent that I stole from Bio Lab." "And this is supposed to defeat the rangers?" asked Zeltrax. "This synthesizing agent is powerful enough to bond different types of DNA into one," explained Chronozec, "With this we can combine your DNA to create a new breed. One that will be unstoppable, and that will annihilate the Power Rangers once and for all." "I trust you all brought the DNA that I asked for?" he asked. With this, the villains pulled out their items, Gluto, two mutant DNA patches, Jindrax and Toxica, an Org seed and a shell of Putrid Slime, Lothor and Choobo, a ninja power disc and a karate belt, and Zeltrax and Elsa, a small dinosaur bone and a cyborg implant.

Chronozec then opened the container and place it on the floor. He then gestured for the four villains to come forward. "You will each need to place your DNA into the agent at the same time," he instructed, "If everything is done correctly, we should get what we want." The seven then dropped the DNA into the container simultaneously and quickly stepped back. The container glowed brightly and energy bolts appeared and sparked. Suddenly, the agent shot out of the container like a violent fountain. It rained down into four large separate puddles on the floor. The puddles then started to rise up and take form. After all this had happened, standing in the middle of the room were eight creatures.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Jetaxe, Saka, Putrog, Pollutia, Tiger Claw, Samurai Shadow, Dinobolt, and Triceratron," said Chronozec, introducing the creatures to the villains. All four of them had certain similarities to each other and looked like monsterized versions of the four villains. The similarities that each had a mutant patch, an org horn, a ninja band, and dinosaur teeth. Jetaxe and Saka were stocky mutant soldier versions of Gluto and their main weapons were a large axe that can fire energy from its blade and a bladed shield that can be thrown like a boomerang. Putrog and Pollutia were full org versions of Jindrax and Toxica with the exception that Putrog's blades were attached to his arms and the head of Pollutia's staff was in the place of her right hand. Tiger Claw and Samurai Shadow were cat-like versions of Lothor. Tiger Claw's weapons were ammo belts full of ninja stars and Samurai Shadow's were twin katanas. Dinobolt and Triceratron looked like crossovers of a T-Rex, a Triceratops, and Zeltrax. Both were armed with both a shield and sword. The villains were impressed with their results. "Now in order for this to work, we will attack one by one, said Chronozec, turning to villains, "Gluto, I want you to attack Bio Lab and Silver Hills. Jindrax and Toxica, you will attack the Animarium and Turtle Cove. Lothor and Choobo, you will attack Ninja Ops and Blue Bay Harbor, and Zeltrax and Elsa, you will attack the Dino Lab and Reefside City." "Go now," he ordered, "And don't fail me!" With that the seven villains and the monsters teleported away, leaving Chronozec as the only one in the room. Little did he know though that he was being spied on by a figure in a far dark corner of the room.

In the corner, the figure quickly reached under it's cloak and revealed a Chrono-Morpher. The figure pressed a button on the morpher and spoke in a low soft female voice, "Scotts reporting in, I have found the villain and witnessed the meeting. Waiting for further instructions." The morpher emitted a small hologram of a dark haired man. "You have done exceedingly well Jen. You must get out of there right now because if you remain there any longer, you will be …." The rest of the transmission was cut off as Chronozec discovered the intruder. Jen quickly drew her Chronoblaster and fired five quick rounds into the villain before she managed to escape. " Arghh," shouted Chronozec, as Jen got away, " I will not let anyone interfere with my plans! You will not get away with this ranger! You and your friends will pay!"

Jen continued running until she reached the entrance of the building. "Lucas, start up the engine, NOW!" she shouted as she ran out of the building toward the Time Ship that was waiting outside. She did a quick somersault through the air and landed in the passenger seat. " Get us out of here now!" she shouted to Lucas. "You got it Jen," he replied. The Time Ship engines quickly roared to life and the ship shot through a portal that allowed them to head back to the year 3002.

In the futuristic City of New Silver Hills, at Time Force Headquarters a man who looks like a dark haired version of Wesley Collins awaits the return of the Time Ship. His name is Alex Drake and he was the Red Time Force Ranger of the future before Ransik had made his big mistake. Alex was the one who had initially brought in Ransik and had attempted to do it a second time but he was seriously injured which started the events of the Power Rangers Time Force. Alex continued to help the rangers secretly in the future and tried to regain his position as the Red Ranger but it seemed that his teammates preferred his ancestor over him. Alex returned to them one last time to take them back to the future because history was drastically changing. The other four resisted and decided to go back and help their friend.

Just then the loud speaker announced the arrival of the Time Ship. A few minutes later Jen and Lucas walked into the building and were greeted by Alex, Captain Logan, Trip, and Katie. "Welcome back Jen and Lucas," said Alex, shaking hands with both. "Alex, we need to warn Wes and Eric, they're in danger," said Jen, with a worried look. "Yes, I know. Both Captain Logan and I discussed the situation," said Alex, as Jen and Lucas listened with anticipation, "And we have decided to reinstate the Power Rangers Time Force." He then reached for a yellow case on a nearby table and handed it to Jen. "The chrono-morphers are inside," said Alex with a stern voice and look, "You must hurry. The fate of the world is once again in your hands." With quick nods of understanding Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie run out of the building, climb into the Time Ship with Circuit, and take off for the past to help their friends one more time.

_Next chapter:__ What does Eric have planned for him and Taylor? Are they going to be aware of the oncoming attack? Will Time Force be able to reach their friends before it's too late? Find out in "Time Force Trouble."_


	3. Chapter 3: Time Force Trouble

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 3**

**Time Force Trouble**

Eric woke up, carefully slipped out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Taylor, and quickly got in the shower. As he washed up, he thought about his talk with Wes the previous night. 'Wes is right,' he thought to himself, 'I should ask Taylor to marry me.' He quickly finished showering and got dressed. He then wrote a quick note, left it on the bedside table, kissed Taylor on the forehead, and headed out the door. As he headed over to Bio-Lab in his black SUV, he quickly made a detour over to the jeweler that was a few blocks away. He was in and out in a matter of five minutes with a small box and then headed over to Bio-Lab.

It was 11:00 when Taylor finally woke up. Ever since she moved to Silver Hills when she was finished being a ranger, the Air Force allowed her to do most things that she wasn't able to do before. This was mostly because she was dating one of the commanders of the elite Silver Guardians. She noticed the note on the bedside table, picked it up and read it.

Taylor,

Since this day is very special for us, I want it to be a day that we'll never forget. Come by my office around noon so that we can have lunch together, and dress nicely because Wes and Mr. Collins are joining us.

Eric

"Lunch?" said Taylor, "He wants to have lunch?" She then looked at the clock and said "Oh shit" when she realized that she only had an hour to get ready. She quickly got out of bed and into the shower. 'Eric is definitely up to something,' she thought to herself while slowly washing her body. After spending many nights in bed, Taylor knew exactly what Eric Myers is capable of. She quickly finished washing up and dried off. Se quickly dressed in black pants, a black top, a yellow blouse, and a yellow vest. Her vest was very similar to the one that she had as a ranger with the exception that on the back it said "Captain Taylor Earhardt Yellow Eagle." She quickly checked herself in the mirror, grabbed her keys, headed out the door, got into her yellow corvette, and headed off for Bio-Lab. As she was driving, she thought she had heard the cry of her Eagle Zord, but, just like the first time ever, when she looked in the sky she saw nothing. With a look of disappointment she continued her trip.

Eric quickly checked his clock. It was 11:55 which meant that Taylor would be there soon. He then headed over to Wes's office. "Wes," he said to his partner, "Call your dad and ask him to meet you in the lobby." "Why," asked Wes. "I need you two to guide her to the shooting range," said Eric, showing him the small box that he got at the jeweler, "I have a big surprise for her." "Sure thing," said Wes with a big grin, "It's about time too." Wes was on and off the phone in a matter of seconds. "He's on his way," said Wes. "Good," said Eric, turning and walking out of the office, "I'll be out on the range with the other guardians."

Wes and his father had just met in the lobby when Taylor's yellow corvette pulled in the parking lot. Within seconds she had entered the lobby and saw Wes and Mr. Collins waiting. "Hey Wes," she said giving her friend a quick hug. She hesitated for a moment before Mr. Collins greeted her with a hug of his own, "It's good to see you again Taylor." "You too," she replied with a grin. "Where's Eric?" she asked, looking around. "Out on the range yelling at the guardians," said Wes, leading Taylor and his father out the door, "We better go see if we can calm him down." They walked outside and headed towards the back of the building where Eric and the other guardians were waiting.

Once Taylor was in the middle of the range, everyone formed a circle around her. "Eric, what the hell is going on?" she asked with a worried look. "Taylor, we have been dating for two years," said Eric, walking slowly forward and stopping in front of her, "And it's time that we do something about it." "What are you talking about?" asked Taylor, looking even more worried. With a deep breath, Eric dropped to one knee, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small box. "Taylor Amelia Earhardt," he asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring with a gold double band, "Will you marry me?" Taylor gasped in shock and her eyes filled with tears when she saw the ring. She was too shocked to say anything so she nodded yes. Eric smiled, put the ring on her finger, and gave her a long kiss. Wes, Mr. Collins, and the guardians applauded the happy couple, but the celebration was quickly interrupted by an explosion that threw everyone to the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal Gluto, Jetaxe, and Saka standing at the far end of the range. "Such a touching moment," said Gluto, watching everyone struggle to get to their feet, "Too bad we had to break it up, hahahaha." Wes, Eric and Taylor quickly got to their feet at the appearance of the tow villains. The guardians followed in suit with their blasters drawn. "What the hell are you doing here fat ass!" snapped Eric, drawing his Quantum Defender. "I thought you were put on ice," shouted Wes. "Hah, looks like you're wrong rangers," gloated the pudgy mutant. He then threw a large bag of nuts and bolts to the ground which quickly formed into an army of Cyclobots. The Cyclobots immediately advanced and the Silver Guardians engaged them in combat.

"Taylor," shouted Eric to his fiancé, while battling a group of Cyclobots, "Take Mr. Collins with you and get inside." "But Eric I…" Taylor managed to say before she was interrupted. "I know you wanna help but you don't have your morpher," said Eric, with serious look, "Get inside now!" Taylor gave him a quick understanding nod, ran over to Mr. Collins, helped him up, and ran towards Bio Lab. After fighting and quickly disposing the Cyclobots, Wes and Eric found themselves back to back. "Ready!" asked Wes. "Let's do it!" shouted Eric with a quick nod. They quickly broke into a full sprint towards the two villains, activating their morphers in the process, "Time for Time Force, Quantum Power!" With a flash of energy, both were in there respected ranger suits. When they were only a few feet away from Gluto and Jetaxe, Wes quickly drew his Chronoblaster and Eric drew his Quantum Defender and both opened fire. At the same time Jetaxe aimed his axe and fired a large pulse of energy and Saka threw his bladed shield. All five were thrown to the ground. Gluto, Jetaxe, and Saka quickly got to their feet and laughed at the rangers. "It looks like you two are all washed up," taunted Gluto as he, Jetaxe, and Saka started advancing towards the two. They suddenly stopped when the Silver Guardians surrounded their commanders and drew their blasters. "This isn't the end rangers. We'll be back," said Gluto, as he, Jetaxe, and Saka retreated.

Once the three were gone, Taylor and Mr. Collins bolted out of the building towards the group of guardians. Both Wes and Eric instantly demorphed and were slowly getting to their feet when Taylor and Mr. Collins reached them. "Eric, Wes are you guys ok?" asked Taylor, helping Eric to his feet as Mr. Collins helped Wes. "Yeah we're alright," said Eric dusting himself off, "But that fat bastard got away!" "Don't worry we'll get them next time," said Wes, who was dusting himself off as well, "I have a feeling that we'll see those three again." Suddenly a loud screech was heard. Taylor immediately looked up at the sky and this time she saw it.

Her yellow Eagle Zord soared down through the clouds and hovered above the range. "Eagle Zord, what are you doing here?" asked Taylor, who got a screeching reply from the giant bird, "Is something wrong?" The eagle nodded its head with another screech and gestured its head toward the sky. "Oh, no," said Taylor, putting her hand to her chest. This could mean only one thing. "Eric, I have to go to Turtle Cove," she said, quickly turning around. "What? Why?" asked Eric. "I think the Animarium is under attack," said Taylor, with a worried look on her face. "You're not going by yourself," demanded Eric. "He's right Taylor," said Wes, agreeing with his partner, "It's too dangerous." "She won't be by herself," said a voice.

They all turned to see Alyssa standing a few feet away. "Alyssa, what are you doing here?" asked Taylor, running over to her friend. "I'll explain on the way," said Alyssa, "We have to get to Turtle Cove." Taylor quickly ran back to Eric, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a quick kiss. "Be careful," said Eric, giving her a quick bear hug. "I will," said Taylor, kissing him before pulling away and running off to her car with Alyssa. As they watched the girls run off, Wes put a comforting arm on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine," said Wes, trying to reassure his friend. Eric was snapped out of his daze when Wes' cell phone rang. "Hello," said Wes, "Tommy? What's wrong? When did it happen? What do you need us to do? We're on our way." Wes started running towards the parking lot and Eric followed him. "What's going on?" asked Eric. "Tommy and his team of rangers are under attack," said Wes as both him and Eric reached their SUVs, "I have to go to Reefside City to help him. You have to go to a town called Blue Bay Harbor and help the rangers there." "I'll give you a call when I'm there," said Eric, climbing into his SUV. "If the same thing happens, there give me a call and we'll decide what to do next," said Wes doing the same. They both pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to help the other rangers.

_Next chapter: Will Taylor and Alyssa reach Turtle Cove in time? We're the other Wild Force Rangers alerted as well? Find out next in "Recall of the Wild."_


	4. Chapter 4: Recall of the Wild

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 **

**Recall of the Wild **

High above the city of Turtle Cove, hidden within the clouds is the floating turtle shaped island known as the Animarium. 3000 years ago, the city of Turtle Cove used to be the ancient kingdom of Animaria. But then an evil being known as Master Org and his army rose from the Earth. With the kingdom in danger, Princess Shayla was taken to the Temple of the Wild Zords. The five ancient guardians then made the temple break away from the Earth and rise into the sky while the sixth guardian fought and destroyed Master Org. Fast forward to the year 2002, the orgs had risen again and a new Master Org was terrorizing the Earth. Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Alyssa Enrile, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, and the sixth guardian Merrick Baliton became the Wild Force Power Rangers to battle the evil army. After Master Org and the Org army were defeated by the Wild Force Power Rangers, Princess Shayla and the Wild Zords went back up into the sky where they would stay until they would be needed again. 

On the floating island, hidden by the jungle trees, in the Temple of the Wild Zords, Princess Shayla had just woken up from her peaceful sleep. Elsewhere on the island the Red Lion roared to wake the Wild Zords. Slowly the Animarium was coming to life. The Sacred Waters started bubbling and in a shower of sparkles, Princess Shayla appeared and, as if on cue, the door to the temple opened and the bearded ancient warrior Merrick stepped through. "Ah, right on time," said Princess Shayla cheerfully, "As you usually are Merrick." They started to head off to sing to the Deer Zord, just like they did 3000 years ago, and they had barely left the temple when the Sacred Waters bubbled violently to signal that an Org was attacking. "The Sacred Waters," said Princes Shayla in shock, "How is this possible? All the Orgs were destroyed." "That's what you thought," said a cackling voice.

Merrick and Princess Shayla turned around to see Toxica, Jindrax, and two other Orgs. "Toxica, Jindrax what are you two doing here?" asked Princess Shayla, "I thought you two were looking for your place in the world." "We were," said Jindrax, "But then we realized that our place was with the Orgs." "Putrog, Pollutia," ordered Toxica to the Orgs standing beside them, "Attack!" The two monsters advanced forward and Merrick, Lunar Cue in hand, immediately engaged them in battle. "Princess," shouted Merrick while trying to hold off the two Orgs, "Run and get to the temple." Princess Shayla then ran towards the ancient temple. A few minutes later, the Wild Zords flashed by in a beam of light as they went off towards the Earth.

As Taylor's yellow corvette sped down the highway, Alyssa started telling her about the situation. "Jindrax and Toxica are evil again," said Alyssa. "That's no surprise," scoffed Taylor, "I knew those two wouldn't be able to stand being good." Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comment. "I know it doesn't sound bad but believe me it gets worse," said Alyssa, "They showed up on the Animarium with two new Orgs. The two Orgs are more powerful than the ones we've faced." "How do you know all this?" asked Taylor with a look of suspicion. "Princess Shayla sent the Zords out to find us. Tiger Zord told me what had happened," explained Alyssa. Just then Alyssa noticed something sparkling on Taylor's hand. "Is that a…?" asked Alyssa, who suddenly gasped in realization, "Oh my god, Taylor is that an engagement ring?" "Mmhmm," said Taylor, showing her brunette friend the ring, "What do you think?" "It's beautiful," said Alyssa, admiring the ring, "When did Eric ask you?" "Today, right before we were attacked by three creatures," said Taylor as they entered the city of Turtle Cove. "Hmm, something tells me that these attacks aren't just happening by coincidence," said Alyssa. "Maybe so, but we have to get up to the Animarium as fast as we can," said Taylor as they pulled into a parking lot of an animal hospital, "Let's hope no one discovered the entrance." They quickly got out of the car and ran to the back of the hospital. They ran up to a door in the alleyway and pushed on a brick on the right side. Instead of opening the door, they just walked right through it and disappeared.

Up on the Animarium, the battle between the four Orgs and Merrick was still going on and it wasn't looking good for the Ancient Warrior. Merrick was thrown to the ground by a combined attack from all four Orgs and they were moving in for the final blow. They were suddenly stopped when a man in red swung in on a vine and landed in front of them. It was Cole Evans, the former Red Wild Force Ranger. "Cole what are you doing here?" asked Merrick, slowly getting up from the ground. "Red Lion told me that there was trouble at the Animarium," said Cole, "So I came with some help." Almost as if on cue, Taylor, Alyssa, Danny, and Max came running through the jungle and stood with Cole in front of their ancient friend. "I knew you two wouldn't last being good," snapped Taylor. "You got that right blondie," said Jindrax. Alyssa tauntingly asked Toxica, "Think you can take me on again Grandma?" Enraged by the white ranger's remark, Toxica shouted to Putrog and Pollutia, "Get them!" Taylor pulled the Lunar Caller and shouted to Merrick, " Merrick, catch!" before tossing it to him. The six rangers flipped open their Growl Phones, pushed the center button, and shouted, "Wild Access!" In a large flash of light they morphed once again into the Wild Force Power Rangers. They immediately took on the four Orgs. Taylor battled Jindrax, Alyssa battled Toxica, Cole and Merrick battled Putrog, and Max and Danny battled Pollutia. Soon the four Orgs were forced to regroup. The five rangers combined their weapons to form the Jungle Sword and were about to deliver the Savage Slash when the four Orgs suddenly disappeared.

"Dammit, they got away," said Taylor, demorphing with the others, "The same thing happened in Silver Hills." "What happened there?" asked Cole. "Wes and Eric were attacked by Gluto and two monsters," said Taylor as she lead the others to the temple, "Alyssa and I think that the two attacks have to be part of a bigger plan." They reached the temple, sat down, and started updating each other on what they've been doing. "I'm bowling again," said Max, "I'm Don's champion bowler." "That's great," said Taylor, "For a kid." "Don't call me a kid Taylor!" snapped Max. "Take it easy," said Danny, trying to calm his friend. "I own the flower store in Turtle Cove," he said, blushing at what he said next, "I'm dating Kendall now." "What about you Jungle Boy?" Taylor asked Cole. "I'm working at the animal shelter," said Cole, "And I've been spending time with Alyssa." "Cole how many times do I have to tell you," said Alyssa walking over to him, "It's called dating. Taylor, tell them the big news." "What news," asked Cole. "Eric and I are getting married," said Taylor with a big smile. "That's wonderful Taylor," said Princess Shayla, who immediately greeted the five rangers with a hug. Just then Taylor's cell phone rang.

"Hey Eric," she answered, "Oh my god is everything ok? Yeah I'm fine, Cole and the others are here. Ok. Ok we'll be there soon." "Guys, we gotta go," said Taylor, "We're needed in Silver Hills." "If we're going," said Merrick, coming out of the temple with the animal vests, "We'll need these." The rangers quickly put on their animal vests and head to the temple door where they were teleported back to Turtle Cove. Danny, Max, and Merrick called for their Savage Cycles and Cole called for his Wild Force Rider, while Taylor and Alyssa got into the yellow corvette. Together they rode off as a team to Silver Hills.

* * *

_Next chapter: Blue Bay Harbor is under attack? Will Eric show up in time to help the Ninja Storm Rangers? And who shows up with him to provide extra help? Find out in "A Stormy Situation." _


	5. Chapter 5: A Stormy Situation

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 5**

**A Stormy Situation**

At the Blue Bay Harbor Motocross Track, Tori Hanson, Shane Clark, Dustin Brooks, and Cam Watanabe cheered as their friend Blake Bradley zoomed down the track on his motorbike and won the race that he was competing in. Tori and the others immediately ran over to Blake as he was taking his helmet off. "That was amazing Blake," said Tori as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Tori," he said with a big smile. "Uh, guys," said Cam, checking his watch, "We better get back to the Academy." Tori gave Blake another quick kiss and then headed off with the others to the mountains where the Wind Ninja Academy was located.

A year ago when the evil ninja Lothor came from space, attacked the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, and turned Sensei Kanoi Watanabe into a guinea pig, Tori, Shane, and Dustin were chosen to become the Wind Ninja Power Rangers. Their biggest challenge was the Thunder Rangers, who nearly defeated them. Lothor had attacked and killed Hunter's and Blake's parents and the Sensei at the Thunder Ninja Academy took them in. When the two Academies were under attack, the Sensei gave Hunter and Blake their Thunder Morphers. After Lothor destroyed both Ninja Academies and captured the Thunder Rangers. Choobo, one of Lothor's generals, brainwashed the Thunder Rangers and made them think that it was the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy who killed their parents. After realizing that Lothor was the enemy they joined the Wind Rangers. Cam then used a scroll to travel back in time to receive an amulet from his mother. The amulet became Cam's Cyclone morpher and with it he was able to morph into the Green Samurai Ranger. In the end, Lothor had destroyed Ninja Ops, the rangers base of operations, stole Cam's Cyclone Morpher, and used it to open the Abyss of Evil to release all the monsters that were previously defeated. The students had to sacrifice their ranger powers and cast Lothor into the Abyss of Evil. Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Cam all graduated from the academies and became instructors. Blake decided to pursue a motocross career.

Their powers were returned to them once more when Lothor had escaped from the Abyss of Evil. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were tricked by Lothor and turned evil. Together they attacked the Ninja Academy. Cam, Hunter, and Blake went to the Abyss of Evil to retrieve the Ninja Power Discs and the Cyclone Morpher. With the help of Cam, the Thunder Rangers, the three were brought back to the side of good. The Ninja Storm Rangers were able to use their power discs one more time when they teamed up with the Dino Thunder Rangers to take on Lothor's army once again. Lothor himself was trapped in a jar but he escaped with the help of Chronozec.

Once they arrived at the Academy, they were greeted by Sensei and Hunter. "Dude Hunter, what's up," said Dustin as he and Hunter bumped knuckles. "I had invited Hunter and Blake to be guest speakers today," said Sensei, "However I see that Blake is late." "He had a race," explained Shane. "I see," said Sensei, with an understanding nod, "Come, we must get ready." They had just reached the steps of the Academy when they were blasted off their feet. When they looked up they saw Lothor, Choobo, Tiger Claw, and Samurai Shadow standing in front of them. "The only thing you're going to do," said Lothor, "Is surrender to us." "Never!" shouted Shane, as the teachers got to their feet. They were quickly joined by Blake who had just arrived. "What's he doing here?" asked Blake. "Yeah dude, weren't you jarred up?" asked Dustin, jokingly, "Get it jarred up?" Not getting a response, he quickly changed his tone to serious. "Looks like we're gonna have to put you back where you belong," said Tori. Each ranger, except Cam, shouted out their elemental power, "Power of Air, Power of Earth, Power of Water, and Power of Thunder!" They fired as one but the energy didn't seem to affect the monsters. "Ha, is that the best you have?" laughed Lothor, "Tiger Claw, Samurai Shadow, show them real ninja power." Tiger Claw powered up her ninja stars and Samurai Shadow powered up his katanas and they both fired. The seven ninjas were thrown hard to the ground. Before the four evil ninjas had a chance to anything, they were immediately hit by blaster fire.

Everyone turned to see the Quantum Ranger near the entrance arch to the Academy. "Don't take another step you Jackie Chan wanna-be," shouted the red ranger. "Hah," scoffed Lothor, "Another ranger won't make a difference." Just then the evil four were hit with more shots and the Green and Yellow Time Force Rangers came running up to Eric. "Make that three rangers," said Katie. "Kelzacks attack," shouted Lothor as a large army of his foot soldiers appeared. "More goons," said Eric, as he drew his Quantum Defender, "Not a problem." Trip and Katie drew their Chronoblasters. The three Rangers combined their power and fired, defeating all of the Kelzacks at once. "This is not over," shouted Lothor, who then teleported away with the other three villains. "Dammit they got away," said Eric angrily, "Not again." Katie and Trip demorphed as they ran over to the ninjas who were getting to their feet.

"Who are you guys," asked Shane. "They're Katie and Trip," said Eric, demorphing and joining the group, "They're rangers from the year 3002. I'm Eric Myers, Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians, and the Quantum Ranger." "Dude, no way," said Dustin with a look of awe, "Rangers from the future?" "I'm Sensei Kanoi Watanabe," said Sensei introducing him and the rangers, "They're Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and my son Cam. "Nice to meet you," said Trip, shaking hands with Sensei. "What are you two doing here?" Eric asked the two Time Force Rangers. "Jen had witnessed the monsters being created with the stolen synthesizing agent," explained Trip. "Alex gave us out morphers back so that we could come back in time to help," said Katie. Eric was going to ask about Jen but was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Hey Wes," he said, "Everything alright? Same thing happened here. Ok, I'll give her a call." Eric then dialed Taylor's cell phone. "Taylor there's been more attacks," said Eric, "Yeah we're fine. Are you ok? Alright, listen get them to Silver Hills. Wes has a plan. Bye." Eric then turned to the ninjas. "We're gonna have to bring you to Silver Hills with us," he said to them, "My partner has a plan to defeat the monsters." "But why do you need us?" asked Shane. "My partner and I are thinking that these attacks aren't just happening by coincidence," said Eric. "Attacks?" asked Sensei, "You mean there were more." "Yes," said Eric, "Both I and my partner Wes were attacked in Silver Hills. My girlfriend Taylor had to go back to Turtle Cove because the Animarium was being attacked by Orgs. Wes and I then received a call from Tommy Oliver, I came here and Wes went to Reefside City to help Tommy." "Tommy and the Dino Rangers have been attacked?" asked Shane, "We'll do anything we can to help." "Yeah," said the other ninjas, agreeing with their teammate. "But we won't be able to do much," said Tori, "Our power discs are used up." "We can power them up at the lab in Silver Hills," said Eric, The Ninja Rangers then hopped onto their Tsunami Cycles, Katie and Trip got onto their Vector Cycles, and Eric climbed into his SUV. Together they all headed to Silver Hills with Eric, in his SUV, and the Time Force Rangers on their Vector Cycles in front, and the Ninja Storm Rangers following behind them on their Tsunami Cycles.

_Next chapter: What condition are the Dino Rangers in? Did Wes arrive in time? Who showed up with him? Find out in "A Dino-Sized Dilemma."_


	6. Chapter 6: A Dino Sized Dilemma

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 6 **

**A Dino-Sized Dilemma **

"Is it just me," asked Conner, as he and the other three Dino Rangers were hanging out at Haley's Cyber Café, "Or have Zeltrax and Elsa actually disappeared for good?" "I don't know Conner," said Ethan who was sitting at a table with his laptop, "But it's sure great to finally get a break." "Yeah with those two gone," said Kira, sitting on the couch with Trent, "I actually might have sometime to work on my songs." "We still have to be ready though," said Trent, "Mesogog isn't just going to sit around and do nothing." Just then Conner's Dino Gem started to glow and they heard Tommy Oliver's voice. "Guys, I need you back here at the Dino Lab," said Tommy, "Something has come up." "Were on our way Dr. O," said Conner as he and the other three rangers walked out the door and headed off for their science teachers house.

At the start of the school year, Conner, Kira, and Ethan all ended up in detention with the new science teacher Dr. Tommy Oliver. Dr. Oliver decided to turn detention into a field trip to the museum where he asked them to find Dino artifacts. While searching they came across the Dino Gems which reacted to each of the students, Conner the red gem, Kira the yellow gem, and Ethan the yellow gem. After discovering that the gems had chosen the three students, Tommy gave them their morphers and they immediately went to work to prevent the evil Mesogog from returning the world to the age of the dinosaurs. They were soon joined by Tommy who became the Black Dino Ranger. They had finally met there match when Trent gained the power of the evil White Dino Gem and became the White Dino Ranger. Trent eventually overcame the power of the evil Dino Gem, causing it to become purified, and joined the ranger team. Dino Thunder then met the Ninja Storm Rangers from Blue Bay Harbor when Lothor escaped from the Abyss of Evil. Together they teamed up and were able to defeat Lothor's army.

Tommy was on his cell phone when the three rangers arrived. "There are Rangers who are being attacked in Blue Bay Harbor as well," said Tommy, "I need you and Eric here as soon as possible." "Dr. O what's going on?" asked Kira. "I've found out why Zeltrax and Elsa suddenly disappeared," said Tommy, "They're possibly on there way here now to attack." "What are we going to do?" asked Haley. "We're gonna wait for them outside," said Tommy, heading to the cave door with the other rangers, "Another Ranger is coming. When he arrives, show him where we are. Then I want you to seal the entrance." The rangers then ran through the cave entrance and waited outside. They didn't have to wait for long because a few seconds later Zeltrax, Elsa, Dinobolt, and Triceratron appeared in front of them.

"Prepare to meet your end Rangers," said Zeltrax. "Not gonna happen Zeltrax," snapped Tommy. "Ready," shouted Conner. "Ready," shouted the other four. They activated their morphers and shouted "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" With a flash of energy, the five morphed into the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Dinobolt, Triceratron," shouted Elsa to the two monsters, "Attack!" Tommy and Zeltrax immediately engaged in battle while Kira battled Elsa, Conner and Ethan battled Dinobolt, and Trent battle Zeltrax. The rangers were no match for the combined efforts of the four villains and they eventually regrouped. They formed the Z-Rex blaster and fired but none of the villains seemed to be affected. Zeltrax, Dinobolt, and Triceratron then powered up their swords and sent a devastating beam of energy at the rangers. They were immediately thrown to the ground and demorphed. "This was easier than I thought," said Elsa, as she and the other three started to advance on the rangers, who were slowly getting to their feet. They were stopped in their tracks when they were hit by three slashes of energy. Tommy and the others turned to see Wes, Jen, and Lucas, morphed as the Red, Pink, and Blue Time Force Rangers, standing at the cave entrance with their Chrono Sabers. "Three more," said Elsa, who then shouted to Dinobolt and Triceratron, "Get them!" Wes, Jen, and Lucas activated their V Weapons and fired at the two advancing monsters. Dinobolt and Triceratron were instantly thrown to the ground from the blast. Rather than suffer the same fate, Elsa and Zeltrax jumped into an invisiportal with the two monsters.

"That should teach them," said Wes, as he, Jen and Lucas powered down. Tommy and the others ran over and greeted the three rangers. "Wes it's good to see you again," said Tommy as he greeted his fellow Red Ranger and introduce his team, "This is Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger," said Wes, who then introduced the two Time Force Rangers, "This is Jen the Pink Ranger and Lucas the Blue Ranger." "You two must be the rangers that we heard about from Dr. O's video," said Conner as he and the other Dino Rangers shook hands with the two Time Force Rangers. "Video," Wes asked Tommy with a look of interest. "Long story," said Tommy. Wes then turned to Jen and Lucas.

"Where have you been Jen," he asked his girlfriend, "Why did you leave without telling me anything?" "Wes, I wanted to tell you but Alex and Captain Logan needed me right away," said Jen, "They needed me to go undercover as a spy." "Who were you spying on," asked Wes. "I was spying on Chronozec," said Jen, "He's the one who gathered the villains. He's the one who created those monsters. He's the one who's behind all of these attacks." "Attacks," asked Kira, "You mean there are more?" "Yes," said Wes, "My partner Eric and I were attacked by Gluto and two monsters in Silver Hills. Taylor had to go back to Turtle Cove because the Animarium was attacked by Toxica, Jindrax, and two Orgs. And Eric went to Blue Bay Harbor because the Ninja Storm Rangers were attacked by Lothor, Choobo, and two ninja monsters." "Wait a second," said Ethan, "The Animarium? I thought it was just a myth." "Ninja Storm was attacked" asked Trent. "Who's Chronozec," asked Conner. Wes and Jen were about to tell them when Tommy interrupted. "Let's wait until everyone is together, then we can find out more about this whole situation. Wes, call Eric and tell him to bring the Ninja Storm Rangers to Silver Hills." "You got it," said Wes, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Eric. "Hey Eric," he said, "Yeah, everything is fine Tommy and his rangers were attacked. Listen, you need to get those rangers to the lab, give Taylor a call, and tell her the same. We have a plan that just might work."

"Everything is set" said Wes, "We gotta get going to Silver Hills. And for extra security we'll make it an escort." "You got it," said the Dino Rangers. They ran back into the Dino Lab where Tommy had a brief talk with Haley. "We're going to Silver Hills to try and figure out how to take down those creeps," said Tommy, "We'll be back soon." They quickly hopped onto their Ranger vehicles and rode back outside. "Good Luck," shouted Haley. The Dino Rangers quickly pulled to a stop in front of Wes, Jen and Lucas. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were on their Raptor Cycles and Tommy and Trent were on their Dino ATVs. Wes climbed into his SUV and Jen and Lucas climbed onto their Vector Cycles. They took off for Silver Hills with Time Force in the front and Dino Thunder in the back.

_Next chapter: All of the villains failed to destroy the ranger teams. How is Chronozec going to react to this? What does he have planned? How are the Rangers going to stop these villains? Find out in "Planning from Both Sides" _


	7. Chapter 7: Planning from Both Sides

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 7**

**Planning from Both Sides**

On the planet Onyx, the eight villains had regrouped and were arguing again. "We were so close with defeating the rangers" said Toxica, "I don't know what happened." "If it weren't for those other Time Force Power Rangers," said Gluto, "We would be victorious." "The other Time Force Power Rangers didn't even attack you Gluto. How did you know about them," asked Chronozec, who had suddenly figured out the answer, "It was you who had led that Time Force Ranger here." Zeltrax immediately walked over to Gluto and grabbed him by the neck. "I should destroy you right now for what you have done, you foolish blob!" said Zeltrax, tightening his grip on the pudgy mutant's neck. "Although I would enjoy seeing someone destroyed, that won't be necessary Zeltrax," said Chronozec, "We shall give him a chance to redeem himself." "What do you mean," asked Gluto, "What do I have to do?" "I want you to capture the Pink Time Force Ranger," said Chronozec, "She is going to pay for spying on us." "And how do you expect me to do that," asked Gluto. "We are going to face the rangers together," said Chronozec, "I want her captured during the battle. With our combined powers we can defeat the rangers, once and for all." The villains all cheered in agreement.

At Bio-Lab in Silver Hills, the parking lot was immediately filled with ranger vehicles as the four teams arrived. The moment Eric got out of his SUV Taylor got out of her corvette, ran over, and wrapped her arms around him. They held onto each other before kissing and pulling away. "Looks like Taylor finally got Eric to soften up," said Jen as she and Wes watched the couple. The four teams then went into Bio-Lab and settled in the large conference room. Everyone sat at a long table while Wes, Jen, and Eric stood in front. "We would like to thank you all for coming," said Wes, greeting the rangers and introducing himself, Jen, and Eric, "As many of you know and for those who don't, I'm Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger. This is Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger." "You all have been brought here because the attacks on your cities are being led by one villain," said Eric. "His name is Chronozec," said Jen, "He calls himself the Master of Time. He was a mass criminal in the year 2025 and was unstoppable until he was captured and imprisoned by a team of rangers. He remained imprisoned until he was unknowingly released by a former criminal named Ransik. We had been trying to hunt him down for two years. Lucas and I followed him to the planet Onyx where he met with Gluto, Jindrax, Toxica, Lothor, Choobo, Zeltrax, and Elsa." "Last night he had transported himself inside Bio Lab and stole a powerful synthesizing agent," said Wes, "and used it with the seven villains to create eight monsters." "His plan is to use these monsters and destroy us team by team," said Eric, "But thanks to Time Force we have been able to prevent that."

"So how are we going to stop him," asked Conner, "Even with all of us combined we'll still be outnumbered." "Conner's right," said Ethan, "Even though there are 24 of us, this Chronozec has eight super monsters, seven villains, and not to mention countless numbers of goons." "Don't forget that we don't have power in our morphers," added Shane, gesturing to himself and the other Ninja Storm Rangers, "The last of our ranger power was used the last time we fought Lothor." "Your morphers will be taken care of right away," said Eric as a Silver Guardian entered the room with a briefcase, "If you will hand them to Lt. Tate, he will take them to the lab to be re-energized." The Ninja Rangers complied and handed their morphers to Lt. Tate who placed them in the briefcase and took them off to the lab.

"Now as far as for battling Chronozec and his army we'll have to divide and conquer," said Jen, "Wes, Eric, Cole, and Shane, you will take Chronozec head on. Taylor, Katie, Dustin, and Kira, you will take the Orgs. Tori, Lucas, Max, and Ethan, you will take the Ninjas. Alyssa, Hunter Trent and I will take the mutants. Tommy, Conner, Danny, and Cam, you will take Zeltrax, Elsa, Dinobolt, and Triceratron. Trip, Merrick and Blake will handle the goons." "We must warn you," said Wes, "This is a battle like no other. Since the monsters are part mutant they have invulnerability" "So we will have to use all of our abilities and all of our strengths to stop Chronozec from causing more havoc," said Eric. Tommy stood up, walked to the front and said "Let's do it." The other rangers cheered in agreement.

After the meeting, while the other Rangers were socializing, Eric and Wes went over to Taylor, Jen, and the other Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. "Taylor meet me in my office in 5 minutes," said Eric, "Wes and I need to have a talk with Lt. Tate." With that, Eric and Wes took off towards the Silver Guardian headquarters where they met with Lt. Tate. "Lt. Tate, you are the most agile, the toughest, and the most trustworthy," said Wes. "And for your continuing effort," said Eric, "We have decided to promote you to the rank of Captain." "Thank you sir," said Captain Tate, "It is an honor." "We have an important mission for you," said Wes, "Even though we have a good amount of rangers we will need added support." "During the battle you will lead the Silver Guardians and help eliminate Chronozec's troops," said Eric. "You can count on me sir," said Captain Tate, saluting them both.

Taylor was sitting behind the desk in Eric's office when moments later Eric came in. Taylor quickly got up and ran over to him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Eric," said Taylor, "With what has happened today and what is coming I've been thinking." "About what," asked Eric. "Since everyone is here," said Taylor, "I was thinking that we shouldn't hold off on the wedding for very long." Eric took a few moments to think. "I'll talk to Mr. Collins about the arrangements," said Eric. Taylor beamed and gave him a quick kiss. "But for now," said Eric, walking over to the storage cabinet. "I have a gift for you" "A gift" said Taylor with a curious look. Eric opened the cabinet and pulled a black briefcase out. He placed it on his desk and opened it to reveal a blaster that was the same make of the Quantum Defender. "I had wanted to give this to you as a wedding present," said Eric "But since we have an upcoming battle, you might need it. This is your new Soaring Eagle Defender" Taylor gasped and picked up the weapon. The Defender was yellow and silver and resembled an elongated version of the head of her Eagle Zord. "Oh Eric," said Taylor, with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She quickly put her new defender down, wrapped her arms around Eric and kissed him for the longest time. "I gotta go talk with Mr. Collins and Wes," said Eric, giving Taylor another kiss, "I'll see you in a bit." With that he quickly walked out of his office and Taylor shortly followed to rejoin with the rangers.

In the research lab Dr. Zaskin was working on re-energizing the Wind and Thunder morphers when Wes, Eric, and Mr. Collins came walking in. "Any progress Dr." asked Mr. Collins. "Re-energizing should be almost complete," said Dr. Zaskin. "Excellent," said Mr. Collins, "If this works then there will be big plans for Bio Lab and the Silver Guardians in the coming future" Just then the lab computers started beeping. "Re-energizing complete," said Dr. Zaskin. "Jen have the Ninja Storm Rangers come to the lab," said Wes speaking into his Chrono-Morpher. A few minutes later the Ninja Storm Rangers came into the lab. "Rangers," said Dr. Zaskin, handing the morphers to the rangers, "If my calculations are correct then your morphers should be fully operational." "Thanks a lot," said Shane, as he and the others strapped their morphers to their wrists. "So, how about a test run," said Tori. "Ready," said Shane. "Ready," replied the others in unison. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form," shouted Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Thunder Storm Ranger Form," shouted Blake and Hunter. "Samurai Storm Ranger Form," shouted Cam. They activated their morphers and were instantly transformed into the Ninja Storm Power Rangers. "Amazing," said Mr. Collins, who then turned to Dr. Zaskin, "Do you realize the things that Bio Lab can do with what we have done today?" "Dad," said Wes, with a warning look. "Of course," said Mr. Collins, "Research and Development that is done here at Bio Lab will be strictly confidential until the time is right." Then he turned to Wes "For now," said Mr. Collins to his son, "Wesley, send a small group of Silver Guardians to make arrangements for all of our visitors for an extended stay in Silver Hills. We have a special occasion coming up."

Meanwhile in the year 2025 in the main control room of the SPD Delta Base, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and Dr. Kat Manx were monitoring the on goings in New Tech City when a transmission came in. "Greetings Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx, I am Commander Alex Drake of Time Force. I regret to inform you that in the year 3000 a criminal escaped." "And how does that concern us," asked Commander Cruger. "The criminal who escaped is one who was first imprisoned by Space Patrol Delta and then later transferred to Time Force," said Alex, "The criminals name is Chronozec." "Chronozec," shouted Commander Cruger, "It took us nearly a month to capture him. Not to mention that we nearly lost our first squad of rangers in the process." "We understand the work you and your rangers have done Commander and Time Force appreciates it," said Alex, "But now Time Force asks you to help recapture Chronozec. He is currently in the year 2004 and has recruited several villains and has created 8 monsters using a powerful synthesizing agent." "We will be glad to help Time Force," said Kat, "SPD B Squad Power Rangers report to the control room immediately."

Moments later Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Sidney "Syd" Drew, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, and Omega Ranger came running into the command center and stood at attention. "Rangers," said Cruger, "I am sending you on a mission to the year 2004." "2004," asked Sky, "What for?" "Moments ago we had received a transmission from the year 3004," said Commander Cruger, "Chronozec, a prisoner of SPD was transferred to a more advanced police force called Time Force. In the year 3000 he was inadvertently released from his containment and vanished into the far reaches of the universe. Chronozec was captured by the first SPD team and as B-Squad you must go to 2004 and stop him." "But how will we know where he is in the year 2004," asked Z. Just then the transmission of Alex appeared again. "Chronozec has gathered 7 villains and created 8 monsters using a powerful synthesizing agent that was stolen from a company called Bio Lab." "Bio Lab," said Bridge, "That was the company that started SPD." "Yes," said Commander Cruger, "And if we don't stop him from wreaking havoc then there will be no SPD at all." "You can count on us sir" said Syd, beaming at Alex. "Let's do this then," said Jack. The Rangers and Commander Cruger headed to the transport center, boarded a SPD transport ship, and took off through the warp gate to the year 2004.

_Next chapter: With the looming battle will Taylor and Eric still have their wedding? Will there be an SPD? Will there still be Power Rangers to defend the Earth and Universe? Find out in "Fighting for the Future."_


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting for the Future

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 8**

**Fighting for the Future**

Two days after their last encounter with Chronozec, the ranger teams were hard at work, but not with preparing for the final battle. Taylor, Alyssa, and Jen were at the bridal store to pick out Taylor's wedding dress, Eric, Wes, Lucas, and Tommy were getting fitted and putting in orders for tuxedoes, Tori and Kira were putting in catering orders, and Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Conner, Ethan and Trent were setting up tents, tables, and chairs. All at Mr. Collins expense.

As the rangers were all gathering for lunch, things were going smoothly until a thunderbolt cracked across the sky and in its place appeared Chronozec. "Power Rangers your end has come," said Chronozec, "Meet me and my army in the middle of the city. If you surrender yourselves then we will spare most of you. You have ten minutes to surrender otherwise we will begin the destruction of Earth, starting with Silver Hills." "We'll be there Chronozec," snapped Eric, "But if you think that we're gonna surrender to a smokey bastard like you then you have another thing coming." "We'll see," growled Chronozec, disappearing from sight. With that the Rangers rushed to the garage and seconds later, two SUVS, 3 Vector Cycles, Six Tsunami Cycles, Two Dino ATVs, and Three Raptor Cycles came roaring out and headed off towards the center of the city.

Meanwhile in the grand plaza in the center of the city, Chronozec appeared along with the seven villains, eight monsters, and hundreds of cyclobots, putrids, kelzaks, and tyrannodrones. "Power Rangers," shouted Chronozec, "Your time is not up but I grow tired of waiting. Let the destruction of Silver Hills be…." "I don't think so Chronozec," shouted Jen as she and the rangers walked into the plaza. "We're not gonna let you destroy Silver Hills," yelled Cole. "Ha," laughed Gluto, "Try and stop us." "Ready," shouted Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, and Conner. "Ready," answered the rangers. The rangers shouted out their morphing calls and activated their morphers, "Time for Time Force, Quantum Power", "Wild Access", "Ninja Storm Ranger Form, Thunder Storm Ranger Form, Samurai Storm Ranger Form," "Dino Thunder Power Up, White Ranger Dino Power." Instantly the rangers were adorned in their respected suits.

"Get them," roared Chronozec. The hundreds of Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, and Tyrannodrones began their march towards the rangers. Suddenly the rangers parted in the middle and Captain Tate and the Silver Guardians rushed forward aiming their weapons. "Ready," shouted Tate, "and Fire!" The guardians fired, taking out the first four rows of troops. "Good work," said Eric as to Tate as the Silver Guardians backed off, "We'll take it from here." "Let's take it to them," shouted Wes as he and the other 23 rangers charged into battle.

Wes, Eric, Cole, and Shane raced straight towards Chronozec, slicing every goon that got in their way. Chronozec, not fazed by the four, materialized a golden battle staff and charged forth to do battle. Though outmatched, Chronozec was able to hold his own against the four red rangers. Every strike that the rangers attempted, Chronozec managed to block with his staff. "Nothing's working," shouted Cole, "He knows our every move." "Well how about some new moves," asked Eric. Both he and Wes struck upward against Chronozec's staff while Shane and Cole slashed at his midsection. Chronozec grunted and doubled over.

Taylor and Kira, with the wings that came especially with their suits, grabbed Katie and kicked off from the ground, soaring over the battle, and landing in front of Jindrax, Toxica, Putrog, and Pollutia. Dustin reached their location by his Dirt Dive, burrowing and running underground like a mole. Taylor drew her Golden Eagle Sword and engaged in a sword fight with Jindrax, while Katie fought Toxica with her Chrono Saber. Kira faced Pollutia with her twin dagger Ptera Grips, and Dustin took on Putrog with his Lion Hammer. "What is your deal Jindrax," asked Taylor, "Why did you two have to start trouble again?" "Yea," said Dustin, as he swung his hammer into Putrog's legs, "Why couldn't you dudes chill out in peace?" "Number one, we're Orgs and we will always be evil," scoffed Toxica, striking Katie in the chest with her staff. "Number Two, we're not dudes," shouted Toxica, firing a bolt of energy from her staff, knocking Dustin, Katie, and Kira off their feet.

Using her Power of Water, Tori created a huge tidal wave that crashed into the army of Kelzaks, creating a pathway to the Ninja Monsters. "Go," shouted Tori to Lucas, Max, and Ethan as she kept the current going. The three blue rangers jumped onto the flowing current and surfed all the way to Lothor, Choobo, Samurai Shadow, and Tiger Claw. Tori brought up the rear riding a tidal wave to close the current. She leaped off the raging wave towards Lothor with her Ninja Sword in hand, striking down at the space ninja. The Evil Ninja Master, though, was able to block Tori's blows with some effect. "Another blue ranger, please," scoffed Choobo, who was battling Lucas and started laughing. Lucas, not amused with Choobo, gave a swift right kick to the alien's head and sent him hurtling backwards into the swarm of Kelzaks. Ethan and Max fared very well against Samurai Shadow and Tiger Claw. When both Monsters would strike, Ethan would block with his Tricera Shield and Max would leap of Ethan's shoulders to strike with his Blue Shark fighting fins.

"I guess it's up to us to take out the trash," said Trip, turning to Merrick and Blake while attaching the Electro Booster to his Chrono Saber. Merrick pulled out his Lunar Cue and pulled the handle down to extend it into sniper mode, while Blake pulled out his Thunder Staff. "Let's do this," said Blake, and the three ran into the massive crowd of goons. Though they were severely outnumbered, they had the advantage. Every time a Cyclobot fired, a Putrid punched, a Kelzak kicked, or a Tyrannodrone swiped, the rangers would duck and dodge out of the way causing them to strike down each other. Trip was able to greatly hold his own because the Electro Booster would destroy a Cyclobot with one shot. Merrick had the advantage with the Putrids, for being a 3000 year old ancient warrior he had faced them before in the past. Blake took it to the Kelzaks by attaching his Navy Antler to the end of his staff and using it as a pincer weapon.

"Ready Conner," said Tommy. "Ready Dr. O" said Conner. " Danny, Cam, just follow us," said Tommy. The two Dino Rangers, Danny, and Cam charged through the swarm of tyrannodrones and managed to make their way to Zeltrax, Elsa, Dinobolt, and Triceratron. "Stand back guys and let me show you some Dino Power," said Conner bringing forth his Tyranno Staff. He stuck the end of his staff into the ground, kicked off the ground and swung in a half circle, kicking all four monsters. Zeltrax, angry with Conner's boldness, shot off an energy bolt at the four rangers which Tommy blocked with his Brachio Staff. The veteran ranger immediately started battling Zeltrax while Conner fought Elsa and Danny and Cam took on Dinobolt and Triceratron. Dinobolt and Triceratron were a big challenge for Danny and Cam since they had never fought monsters like this before. Danny however was a one of a kind ranger. He grabbed Dinobolt, and lifted the monster over his head. "Guys, move out of the way," shouted Danny as he launched Dinobolt. The monster collided with Zeltrax, Elsa, and Triceratron, sending them all crashing to the ground.

"Ready to go wild on these mutants," said Jen, drawing her Chrono Blaster. "You know we are," said Hunter, pulling out his Crimson Blaster. Alyssa brought out her White Tiger Baton and Trent his Drago Sword. The four charged through the mass of Cyclobots, slashing and blasting any that got in their way. "Times up Gluto," shouted Jen as she jumped and landed in front of the three mutants. "Uhh, bye," said the pudgy mutant as he ran off with Jen chasing after him. Alyssa, Hunter, and Trent, caught in a brief state of confusion of what just happened, weren't prepared when Jetaxe fired an energy bolt from his axe and Saka whipped his bladed shield at them. After picking themselves up, Alyssa and Trent charged at Jetaxe and Saka, holding them while Hunter blasted them repeatedly with his Crimson Blaster.

The chase was on as Jen pursued Gluto throughout the plaza but the pudgy mutant was one step ahead as he ducked into a dark corner of a building. When Jen ran by Gluto pounced, striking her in the back and wrapping a fat scaly arm across her neck. "Ha-ha, you're coming with me Pink Ranger," laughed Gluto, "Chronozec has something special in order for you." "I don't think so," snapped Jen, slamming her elbow into the mutant's stomach and freeing herself from his hold on her neck. She quickly brought out her Chrono Sabers and struck Gluto with a slashing Time Strike. All that was left of the pudgy mutant was a frozen miniature.

"Do I have to do everything myself," shouted Chronozec, enraged at the mutant's failure. He swung his staff in a huge outward arch, striking Wes, Eric, and Shane in the chest and knocking them to the ground. He then vanished and reappeared behind Jen, pressing his staff against her throat. Immediately all of the rangers and villains stopped fighting. "All of you drop your weapons," said Chronozec to the rangers, "Now!" The rangers immediately dropped their weapons and were instantly subdued by the goons. They were dragged into a tight circle in the middle of the plaza where they were surrounded by the eight monsters. "All right, we did what you asked," shouted Wes, "Now let her go!" "Hah, I don't think so," laughed Chronozec, "Destroy them." The monsters slowly advanced forward moving in for the kill. They were about to deliver the one and final blow when they were blasted of their feet. "What," shouted Chronozec, "It can't be!" Through the smoke the SPD Rangers came running into the plaza blasting left and aright at any goons that they saw. Amid the confusion, Wes and Eric managed to break free and rush towards Chronozec. Seeing the two rangers charging towards him Chronozec cackled, "Say goodbye to your precious Pink Ranger." He then opened a wormhole and ran through it. Wes and Eric reached the wormhole as it began to close and jumped through. "Jack go after them," shouted Sky, blasting Putrids in the process. "I'm on it," said the red ranger. He sprinted towards the wormhole and dove into it just before it closed.

On the dark planet Onyx, in the villain's hideout a wormhole opened and out of it stepped Chronozec with Jen. He dragged her over to the wall and trapped her arms and legs with golden shackles. "Welcome to my domain," said Chronozec, "You should remember it since you were spying on my plans. Here time does not move. It is in here that you will be lost forever in time." "I don't think so Chronozec," said Eric as he and Wes stepped away from the wormhole. "You two," laughed Chronozec, "You think that you're a match for Chronozec, The Master of Time." "We're here to bring you to justice," said Wes as he brought forth his Chrono Saber and Eric drew is Quantum Defender. "I don't think so," said Chronozec as he lunged at them, staff in hand. Wes and Eric met him in the middle, clashing weapons with his staff. Just like before Chronozec managed to block Wes' and Eric's attacks but the two red rangers continued their relentless assault against the villain. Wes and Eric managed to get on either side of Chronozec and appeared to finally have a major advantage. Wes fired his Chrono Blaster and Eric his Quantum Defender but Chronozec ducked out of the way at the last second and both rangers were hit by each others blast. They fell to the floor and Chronozec stood over them. "Say goodnight rangers," said Chronozec as he raised his staff to deliver the crushing blow. Just then a shot rang out and Chronozec was sent toppling head over heels. "Not so fast smokey." It was Jack who had just arrived through the closing wormhole. He rushed over to Wes and Eric and helped them to their feet, "You guys ok." "Yeah, we're ok," said Eric, who turned to Wes, "You go help Jen." Wes nodded and ran over to the wall to and was about to try freeing Jen from her chains but he was blasted against the wall. "I don't think so," snapped Chronozec, who had gotten back to his feet and fired the bolt from his staff, "She ruined my plans and she will remain where she is." "Ready to show smoke head how real shooters get it done," said Eric to Jack. "You bet," said Jack, holding up his Delta Enforcer. The two Red Rangers charged forward and fired at Chronozec, who was prepared and blocked the oncoming shots with his staff. He then fired back with bolts of energy from his staff. Wes, having recovered from the blast grabbed his Chrono Saber and sliced through the golden shackles that were on Jen's wrists and ankles. "Thanks Wes," said Jen, throwing the shackles to the ground. Distracted by the releasing of his prisoner Chronozec was unable to block the dual shot from Eric and Jack and he was thrown backwards. "Let's finish this creep," said Jack as he and Eric stepped forward. "You'll have to try and catch me if you can," said Chronozec as he opened another wormhole and went through it. The four rangers jumped through the wormhole heading back to Earth.

_Next chapter: Chronozec's plan has been foiled and he is forced to retreat back to Earth with Jen, Wes, Eric and Jack on his tail. Is this the end of Chronozec? Will the rangers be able to defeat the monsters and villains? Find out in "The Ultimate Showdown."_


	9. Chapter 9: The Ultimate Showdown

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 9**

**The Ultimate Showdown**

The battle raged on in Silver Hills as the rangers used the arrival of SPD to their advantage. They broke free from the goons, retrieved their weapons, and surrounded the monsters and as they were getting to their feet. "Now's our chance," said Cole, Red Lion Fang in hand, "Let's take them out while we still can." The rangers cheered in agreement and closed in on the monsters and villains. The three Time Force Rangers and six Wild Force Rangers pursued the villains while the six Ninja Storm and five Dino Thunder Rangers went after the monsters.

Once again Taylor took up her Golden Eagle Sword and was locked in combat with Jindrax. With her White Tiger Baton, Alyssa, along with Katie and her Chrono Saber, dealt with Toxica. Taylor delivered blow after blow to the clown-like Duke Org and nearly had him disarmed when Jindrax jammed her sword in between his daggers. "Ha," laughed Jindrax, "Now I've got ya." "I don't think so," snapped Taylor, quickly drawing and firing her Eagle Defender. The blast knocked Jindrax off his feet and threw him backwards through the window of one of the many stores surrounding the plaza. "Jindrax," shouted Toxica, who took her eyes off the rangers to check on her fallen friend. Alyssa seized the opportunity and struck Toxica in the torso with her baton, sending her crashing into a food stand.

"I don't understand," said Cole as he jumped and dived to avoid one of Lothor's energy beams, "Why would anyone want to be a dark ninja?" "Power," said Lothor as he fired another beam that Cole barely missed, "Something that a savage like you wouldn't understand." Enraged, Cole gripped his Red Lion Fang as it transformed into his Lion Blaster which he quickly aimed at Lothor and fired, sending the evil ninja master crashing into a group of picnic chairs. "Are you ok," asked Choobo as he fought Merrick and Lucas. "No you idiot," snapped Lothor as he struggled to get to his feet get them, "Get them." Following his boss's orders he pulled out his staff, but Merrick blocked it and Lucas swung his Chrono Saber, breaking the staff in two. "My staff" wailed Choobo, who then had his feet knocked away by Merrick's Lunar Cue. "You worthless excuse for a ninja," said Lothor as he watched Choobo writhe on the ground. While yelling at his general he didn't see Cole as the Red Lion Force Ranger charged at him and slammed his Red Lion Fang into his chin. Lothor was instantly thrown head over heels into the glass doors of a sports store. Choobo managed to get back to his feet but a quick shot from Lucas's Chrono blaster sent the green space ninja head first into a garbage can.

The battle wasn't going well for Danny, Max, and Trip. Zeltrax and Elsa, though outnumbered, were outmatching the three rangers. Danny and Max were repeatedly knocked off their feet from the energy bolts from Zeltrax's sword and Trip was hit with blow after blow from Elsa's sword. "Ha, you three are pathetic," said Elsa, as the rangers struggled to get up, "why don't you just give up." "Never Give Up," asked Danny, turning to Max and Trip, who repeated "Never Give Up." "Never Give Up," shouted Danny as he, Max, and Trip charged towards Zeltrax and Elsa. Danny and Max rushed past the two villains striking them with the Black Bison Axe and Blue Shark Fighting Fins. Trip followed with two big slashes from his Chrono Saber. Then, using his Bison strength, Danny grabbed both Zeltrax and Elsa, lifted them over his head and launched the two villains into the plaza's fountain.

Conner and Shane dove out of the way as they just missed being hit by an energy bolt from Jetaxe's axe. "What do you think," asked Shane, "Time to turn it up a notch?" "You got it," said Conner. Shane activated his Battlizer and using his Shield of Triumph Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger and then activated his Battlizer. Using the stretchable limbs feature of his Battlizer Conner wrapped his arms around both Dino Bolt and Triceratron. "Do it Shane," shouted Conner. Shane flew up in the air with his Battlizer wings and then swooped down at the monsters striking them both with his sword.

"They can handle themselves," said Tommy to Cam and Trent, as they watched the Ninja and Dino rangers battle the monsters. "Let's go help them out," said the Black Dino Ranger, motioning towards the SPD Rangers. The three then ran off into the slowly depleting swarm of goons. Wiping out drones was nothing new to Tommy as he pulled out his Brachio Staff and began slashing goons left and right. Cam and Trent followed in suit as Cam attacked with his Samurai Sword and Trent his Drago Sword. The three then sheathed their weapons and proceeded to pound the remaining goons who had not yet been wiped out. Tommy moved in a blur delivering punches and kicks left and right and sweeping a huge circle around him with his flying tornado kicks. SPD had the major upper advantage as each shot from their Delta Enforcers would take out two goons with ease.

"Let's show these two what blue can do," said Tori as she pulled out her ninja sword. She ran at Putrog and locked swords with him. Using the power of his Dino Gem, Ethan engaged in hand to hand combat with Pollutia. He managed to eliminate Pollutia's main weapon by using his Tricera strength to slam his arms into Pollutia's arm staff, breaking it off. "My arm," shrieked Pollutia, "clutching her broken limb, 'You'll pay for that." "Oh get over it," scoffed Tori, aiming her sword at Putrog and shouting, "Power of Water." A jet of water erupted from Tori's ninja sword and knocked Putrog backwards. Ethan, using the extended spike on his Tricera Shield, took a huge swipe at the two Org monsters. Tori then leaped over him and swung her Ninja Sword, cutting off both of their horns. Weakened, Putrog and Pollutia collapsed to the ground.

Dustin dove into the ground while Kira took to the air. The Dino Ranger, Ptera Grips in hand, then dive bombed Samurai Shadow and Tiger Claw while Dustin exploded out of the Earth and struck the two ninja monsters with his Lion Hammer. "How about double the trouble," said Dustin as he used his ninja power to duplicate himself. Samurai Shadow and Tiger Claw launched a barrage of throwing stars which Dustin and his copy deflected with their Ninja Swords. The two ninjas then joined Kira in a relentless rampage on Samurai Shadow and Tiger Claw. The two ninja monsters were hit with a barrage of strikes from the Ninja Sword, Lion Hammer, and Ptera Grips. Kira and the Dustins finished off with a triple strike that sent the two monsters crashing into each other.

"Ready to show these posers how Thunder gets it done," said Hunter staff in hand. "You got it bro," said Blake, wielding his Thunder Blade. The two Thunder students energized their weapons with ninja power and fired Crimson and Navy Thunderbolts at Dinobolt and Triceratron, knocking them halfway across the plaza. "Piece of cake," said Hunter, slapping hands with his brother.

The monsters, reeling from the various relentless assaults, regrouped in the center of the plaza. The rangers circled the monsters and combined their weapons. Lucas, Katie, and Trip pulled out their V Weapons. Cole, Taylor, and Alyssa formed the Jungle Sword. Danny, Max, and Merrick formed the Jungle Blaster. Ninja Storm put together the Thunderstorm Cannon, and Dino Thunder, the Z Rex Blaster. "Ready," shouted Cole, "And Fire!" The four ranger teams powered up their combined weapons and fired. The blasts hit the eight monsters full on and they exploded in a huge fireball. The rangers cheered in victory.

"Don't celebrate yet rangers," said Toxica, brushing away broken glass from her shoulder, "This isn't over." "Evil spirits of toil and strife give these fallen monsters new life," chanted Toxica as org seeds shot from her staff into the monster debris. Vines shot out of the debris and grew giant sized before forming into Saka, Putrog, Samurai Shadow, and Dinobolt.

"Looks like we're gonna have to turn up the heat," said Tommy. "Circuit," said Lucas, speaking into his communication link, "We need the Time Flyers." "A few seconds later a time hole opened and the Time Flyers and Time Shadow came through. The Wild Force Rangers pointed their Crystal Sabers to the sky to summon the Wild Zords and they came stampeding down from the Animarium. The Ninja, Thunder, and Samurai Zords rumbled into Silver Hills from Blue Bay Harbor courtesy of Sensei and the Brachio Zord carried the Bio Zords from Reefside.

The rangers jumped into their zords and began combining. When all sequences were complete the Shadow Force Mode Blue, Wild Force Megazord, Predazord, Hurricane Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, and Dino Stegazord were ready for battle. The four monsters charged again and again but they were thrown back by the six megazords who remained standing strong. "Now let's show them how it's really done," said Cole, and the Wild Force Megazord advanced forward followed by the other five.

Time Force and Wild Force started pounding away at Saka and Putrog but they were held at bay each time that Saka would throw his bladed shield. The monsters strategy didn't last long because Merrick caught the shield in mid-air with the Predazord's Gator Staff and smashed the bladed weapon. Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder used a slice and dice tactic by using the Serpent Sword of the Hurricane Megazord and the Dino Drill of the Thundersaurus Megazord against Samurai Shadow and Dinobolt while the Dino Stegazord whipped both monsters with its spike tail. Dinobolt was able to fend off the brunt of the attacks but his strategy was quickly eliminated when the Dino Stegazord's spiked tail got stuck in the shield and the Thundersaurus Megazord, having summoned the Dimetro Zord, sliced it in half with its buzz saw.

Without their weapons, the four monsters were defenseless against the six megazords. The Shadow Force Megazord and Predazord held Saka and Putrog as the Wild Force Megazord struck them repeatedly with the bladed fin of the Shark Zord. Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm used the same tactic with the Thundersaurus Megazord and Dino Stegazord holding Samurai Shadow and Dinobolt while the Hurricane Megazord attacked with the Serpent Sword.

Greatly wounded, the four monsters regrouped. "Time to finish you off," said Lucas. The Shadow Force then fired a Time Target which surrounded the monsters with a huge clock outline, freezing their legs in place. The other five megazords then dealt their final strikes. The Wild Force Megazord fired off a Mega Roar and the Predazord blasted a Lunar Wave, the Hurricane Megazord used its Typhoon Power attack while the Thundersaurus Megazord attacked with its Dino Drill and the Dino Stegazord fired its Stega Lasers. The Shadow Force then finished off the assault by firing its Pressure Cannon which caused the four monsters to completely freeze before exploding in a huge ball of fire. The rangers all cheered in victory. "Great job everyone," said Tommy, "But we still have one last piece of business to take care off." "You got it," said Cole, "Let's go guys." All of the rangers jumped from their megazords and landed back in the plaza.

"Impossible," said Jindrax as the 20 rangers and five SPD rangers encircled him and the other villains, "How could you possibly beat our monsters?" "One thing you need to know about the Power Rangers Jindrax," said Taylor, "Is that with power, anything is possible." Suddenly a wormhole opened in the center of the plaza and Chronozec came through it followed by Eric, Wes, Jen, and Jack. "Stay back," shouted Eric, to the rangers as they regrouped behind him, Wes, and Jack while Jen was reluctantly carried back by Katie and Lucas, "We'll handle this." "Ha," scoffed Chronozec, brandishing his golden staff once more, "Go ahead and try." The two Time Force Rangers raced forward, Wes with his Chrono Saber and Eric his Quantum Defender, and engaged in battle with the Master of Time while Jack circled around them, waiting for an opportunity to fire his Delta Enforcer.

The two Red Rangers dealt blow after blow but Chronozec met each strike with his staff. They both tried striking at the same time but Chronozec blocked the attack and fired an energy beam that hit all 3 red rangers and sent them crashing to the ground. "You three are pathetic," said Chronozec, aiming his staff at them, "Time to finish you." "I don't think so," said Eric as he, Wes, and Jack to their feet. Eric and Wes then activated their battlizers by shouting "Red Battle Warrior," and "Mega Battle Armor." Eric zoomed forward with his rocket skates and fired with his twin blasters, stunning Chronozec. Wes then swung his huge fire sword, slicing Chronozec's staff in half. "Looks like your times up," said Eric, holding on of his blasters to Chronozec's back, "Fire." "Eric, not until you're out of the way," argued Wes. "This isn't the time to discuss this," bellowed Eric, "Shoot him NOW!" Jack fired a powerful shot at Chronozec and Eric jumped away as the blast connected while firing his blaster into Chronozec's back. "Impossible," roared Chronozec, "How could I be defeated." He then collapsed and burst in a fiery explosion.

"Chronozec," shrieked Toxica, "It can't be." "Believe it Toxica," said Cole as the rangers surrounded the six villains again with their weapons in hand, "Even in darkness, good always wins." The rangers then combined their weapons once more. Time Force, the Vortex Blaster, Wild Force, the Jungle Sword and Jungle Blaster, Ninja Storm, the Thunderstorm Cannon, and Dino Thunder, the Z-Rex Blaster. "Never again will we be bothered by any of you," said Jen. "Ready," shouted Tommy, "and fire." The four ranger teams fired their weapons at the six villains. Zeltrax and Elsa managed to teleport away just in time as the powerful blast struck Jindrax, Toxica, Lothor, and Choobo. Jindrax and Toxica, their horns disintegrating from the blast, both collapsed and vanished while Lothor and Choobo were once again banished to the Abyss of Evil.

The rangers cheered and whooped in victory but their celebration was cut short by a shrieking scream. "Eric," screamed Taylor as she ran over to where Chronozec fell. Eric was lying on the ground motionless, the front of his helmet shattered and his ranger suit tattered and torn. "Eric," shouted Wes as he ran over to his fallen partner and immediately examined him. After removing his helmet, checking for vital signs, and finding a steady pulse he turned to a grief stricken Taylor. "He's still alive but barely," said Wes, demorphing, "We have to get him to a hospital." He then activated his radio, "This is Commander Collins requesting assistance we have a man down. I repeat, Commander Myers is down and we need assistance." Within minutes five Silver Guardian SUVs roared into the plaza along with an ambulance. Wes, Cole, and Tommy helped the EMTs get Eric onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Taylor and Wes climbed into the back of the ambulance and then it took off towards Silver Hills General Hospital with the Silver Guardians and Rangers following in tow. As the ambulance raced towards the hospital, Taylor burst into tears again and leaned against Wes's shoulder. "He has to pull through Wes," sobbed Taylor, "He has to."

Captain Tate walked through the plaza as he had chosen to stay behind to retrieve Eric's SUV. As he examined the area where Chronozec had fallen he made a startling discovery. All that remained of the Master of Time was his broken staff but no debris. Fearing what might happen; Tate got into Eric's SUV, roared out of the plaza, and sped off towards the hospital.

_Next chapter: Will Eric survive? Will Taylor have her wedding? And what happened to Chronozec if there is no debris? Find out in the final chapter, "Wild Times of Peace."_


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Times of Peace

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 10**

**Wild Times of Peace**

The hallways of Silver Hills General Hospital were in frenzy as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Eric's motionless body was unloaded and wheeled through the hallways into the emergency room. The doctors had no problem dealing with Eric's ranger suit as his body demorphed while in the ambulance which had frightened both Taylor and Wes into thinking that he had died on the way. The lobby was filled with rangers and Silver Guardians as they waited on the fate of their fallen friend. Taylor, who was still sobbing uncontrollably, was being comforted by Alyssa and Jen.

After what seemed to be an hour the head surgeon came out and Wes and Taylor rushed towards him. "How is he doctor," asked Taylor, "Is he going to be ok?" "Mr. Myers had suffered both internal and external injuries," said the doctor, with a grim look, "Although we have been able to sustain him, he has slipped into a coma. We can only hope that he comes out of it." Taylor burst into tears again and burrowed her head into Wes's shoulder. "Thank you doctor," said Wes as Alyssa and Jen walked Taylor back to her seat, "Let us know when we can see him." "Will do," said the doctor, who then went back into the emergency room.

"It's all my fault," said Jack, holding his head in his hands as he sat with the SPD Rangers, "I shouldn't have fired that shot." "You did what you had to do Jack," said Z, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We hall had a job to do." "If we hadn't have come," said Sky, "There would be no SPD to go back to." "He's right," said Syd, "If we…" She stopped talking when Lucas came up to them. "I want to thank you guys," said Lucas as the SPD Rangers stood up and shook his hand, "You couldn't have come at a better time." "How, how is he" asked Jack with a grim expression. "He's still alive. But in a coma," said Lucas, "Look, don't blame yourself. You did what anyone of us would have done." Lucas started to walk away when Sky came up to him. "Excuse me," said Sky, "Who is that Red Ranger." "That is Wesley Collins," said Lucas. "That can't be," said Sky, "My father was a Red Ranger and had the exact same uniform." "Your father became a ranger after Wes retired," said Lucas, "In this time he is Captain of the Silver Guardians." He then stopped Sky as the Blue Ranger turned to head over to where the Silver Guardians were standing, "I'm afraid I can't let you interact with him. Interacting with your father could alter the timeline." "I understand," said Sky, who then went to sit back down with the SPD Rangers.

"Stupid Eric," sobbed Taylor, "Why does he always have to put himself on the line." "It's a risk that we all knew that we had to take," said Wes, "Eric knew that especially well." He then placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder, "Hey, Eric's going to be fine, he's been through this before." "We were supposed to get married," sobbed Taylor, "This shouldn't have happened."

"So you dudes are from a floating island," said Dustin, to Cole, Danny, Max, and Merrick, and then turning to Lucas, Katie, and Trip, "And you guys are from the future. Man!" "Actually," said Danny, "Princess Shayla lives on the floating island, the Animarium." "And we're from the year 3001," said Trip, receiving a stern look from Lucas. "So you guys are from a secret Ninja School," said Max, who then turned to Tori, "And you're the Blue Ranger?" "That's right," said Tori. "But you're a girl," said Max. "What's that supposed to mean," snapped Tori, who was held back by Hunter and Black while Danny held Max and said, "What he meant was we've never seen a girl Blue Ranger before."

"So what is this video that I heard about," asked Wes, walking over to Tommy and the Dino Rangers. "Dr. O was captured by tyrannodrones," said Conner, "And while we were searching his lab, we found a video about all the rangers." "All the rangers," said Wes, turning to Tommy. "I kept the tradition alive by passing the ranger history to the next leader," said Tommy, "How's Eric?" "The doctor said he's in a coma," said Wes, "I know Eric, and he'll pull through."

After what seemed another hour, the doctor came out again. "Mr. Myers' vital signs are stable," said the doctor, "He's in room 5. You can go see him if you like." "Thank you doctor," said Jen, as she and Alyssa walked Taylor down the hall towards Eric's room. Just then Captain Tate came up to Wes, "Commander Collins, I examined the battle site. There is no rubble from the mutant." "No rubble…," said Wes, "…Eric. Captain, I want you to stand guard outside of Commander Myers' room. If you see Chronozec, you are to fire on sight." "Yes sir," said Tate, who then followed Wes as he walked to Eric's room.

Taylor slowly entered Eric's room and just the initial sight of him caused her to gasp and tears to well up in her eyes. She sank into the bedside chair and quietly sobbed. Throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the night the rangers visited Eric's room. After some brief arguing with Alyssa and Jen, Taylor convinced them that she wouldn't leave Eric alone. Once the rangers left, Captain Tate took his position outside of the room.

All was quiet for the next few hours, while Taylor kept a watchful eye on Eric. The silence was suddenly broken when Chronozec appeared. Taylor quickly drew her Eagle Defender but Chronozec was too fast as he wrapped his hand around her throat. "This ranger cost me my victory and no one is going to stop me," hissed Chronozec, tightening his grip on Taylor's throat, "Especially not you." Taylor started to gasp and gag as she was being choked. Captain Tate heard the noise but stopped when he saw Chronozec's reflection on the door. "First I'm going to eliminate you, and then I am going to finish him," hissed Chronozec, making his grip tighter. Tate quickly drew his blaster and fired around the corner into the room, hitting Chronozec's shoulder and causing him to let go of Taylor. Taylor quickly fired her Eagle Defender, sending Chronozec into the wall. "Fools, you think that you can beat me..," said Chronozec, who was cut short as two more shots were fired, throwing him against the wall. "You may have stopped me this time rangers, but I will be back," said Chronozec, who then vanished. "Are you ok Ms. Earhardt," asked Tate. "Yeah, I'm ok," said Taylor, "Thanks for following up with those two shots." "I…didn't fire a second time," said Tat. "Then who…" said Taylor, before being interrupted by a rough voice, "Watch it solder, that's my fiancé." Taylor looked over to the bed and saw Eric holding his Quantum Defender. "I couldn't let you two have all the fun," said Eric. Taylor just smiled as she rushed towards the bed and hugged Eric. "Ow, easy Taylor," said Eric as she cried into his shoulder.

There was little time to rest over the next few days as the final preparations were made for the wedding. Eric was released from the hospital, and despite the doctor's advice of getting rest, he rode with Taylor to the wedding rehearsal. The rehearsal was short as both Taylor and Eric had wanted a small discreet ceremony. "Wes and Tate told me about Chronozec," growled Eric, "I may not be a hundred percent but I'm not gonna rest until that bastard has been caught." "Eric, stop it," snapped Taylor, "You almost died. Besides, the doctor said to take it easy. They were both standing outside of the reception area and were overheard by Wes and Alyssa. "Taylor's right Eric," said Wes, "Let the Silver Guardians handle this." "Wes is right," said Alyssa, "You two are getting married tomorrow." "But that creep is still out there," said Eric, "We gave it all we got and he's still running around." "The whole city was searched," said Wes, "Chronozec is nowhere to be found. Now go home and don't try going anywhere because Tate will be standing guard." Seeing no use to argue, Eric just growled as he and Taylor left the chapel and headed home. The rest of the night was fairly quiet as Taylor cooked a small dinner for the two of them and after they headed to bed.

The next morning was a frenzy as Eric and Taylor barely had time for breakfast before heading to the chapel. Eric's preparation was full of shouting and swearing from the pain of his injuries as he got into his tuxedo. Taylor on the other hand was overcome with emotion as the full reality that she was getting married had suddenly hit her. The chapel was packed with all the ranger teams, Mr. Collins, Dr. Zaskin, Commander Tate, and the minister. Eric, Wes, and Alyssa stood silently as they waited for Taylor. Taylor slowly came down the aisle in a beautiful white gown with a bright yellow veil. Eric was momentarily stunned before snapping out of his daze. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Taylor and Eric," said the minister, "They have both written their own vows which they will now read. "Taylor, I have never met someone who had a stronger will than me," said Eric, "Then I met you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are the one who will be my wife." "Eric, we have been together for two years," said Taylor, "You took me in and let me make you civilized. I am happy to make you my husband." "Eric," said the minister, "Do you take this woman to be your wife." "I do," said Eric. "And Taylor," said the minister, "Do you take this man to be your husband." "I do," said Taylor. "Then by the power invested in me," said the minister, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." The rangers applauded as Eric and Taylor shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone enjoyed the reception as Mr. Collins had hired the best caterers and Kira sang new songs that she had written. "So what's this video that Wes told me about," said Eric, standing over in a corner with Wes and Tommy. "It was a classified file that was accessed when one of my students hacked into my computer," said Tommy, "He's one of my rangers and I was being held captive." The three rangers watched as Taylor sat with Alyssa, Katie, and Jen. "She's a good choice Eric," said Tommy, "I'm happy for you." After celebrating, Taylor and Eric rode off to a hotel suite, pre-arranged by Mr. Collins.

…

In the dark cave on Onyx, Chronozec tended to his wounds with a menacing growl. "Those rangers may have gotten the best of me this time," said Chronozec, "But I will be back, more powerful than ever." Using a viewing orb on a table, Chronozec began to search. "The question is, where I can find such a power to re-energize,"said Chronozec, before stopping his search as the orb glowed a bright yellow, "Of course and now to set the trap."

…

It was late in the evening as Wes walked down the hall of the Silver Guardian Headquarters to his office. He went to turn on the lights when he noticed a figure standing behind his desk and drew his blaster. "Put down your weapon," said the figure in a deep voice, "I am not a mutant." The figure then walked from behind the desk, "I heard about your battles with mutant criminals." "Who are you," said Wes as the figure stepped into the light to reveal himself as a blue scaled dog. "My name is Anubis Cruger," said the dog, "I'm from the planet Sirius and here to talk to you about the Space Patrol Delta program."

**THE END**


End file.
